The Problem With Civvies
by Rowena Prince
Summary: When a gunman comes to Wally's school he finds himself between a rock and a hard-place. Save the day and out himself, or do nothing and pray Uncle Barry gets there in time.


The Problem With Civvies

**Disclaimer:** I own Nothing.

**Author:** This is in response to Illucida's challenge Holding out for a Hero.

* * *

For Wally, the day had started out like any other. Wake up, clean up, eat breakfast, and go to school.

School is a very boring place for the young speedster. When you have a high IQ, homework is dull and annoyingly simple. Being who he is, he can have a homework assignment done in less than a second- yet at school he's not allowed to use his speed so he normally goes to sleep instead.

That's probably why he didn't notice when a stranger came into the class room. He was half asleep, some drool on his hand from where his head lay when he heard the worst line ever.

"Nobody move!" the shout seems even louder due to a gun being fired into the ceiling twice and kids screaming in fear.

Sadly, all this combined caused him to fall out of his seat. Actually, in retrospect, it was probably a good thing because as soon as he collided with the ground a bullet flew through the air where his chest would have been if he had jumped up.

"Stay on the ground! We're all going to stay here until I get what I want," the shooter growls angrily.

Wally quickly takes in the details of the scene. The teacher, Mrs. Nasuti is cowering near the chalk board. The red head doesn't blame her, if she tried something she or a student could be shot. The other students in the class are all at their desks, some look ill, some are crying, and others are in varying states of shock.

The shooter appears to be in his mid 30's and of middle to low income by his state of dress. He is wearing a blue one-peice and the name tag on his pocket reads Lasset. If Wally remembers correctly, two boys in his grade with that last name were removed from the town due to financial issues of the father.

He can't help the annoyed sigh that escapes him. Here he is, the fastest teen in the world, possibly the universe, and he cannot do anything for fear of revealing his identity. Sure there is a chance that he could take the gun, throw it out the window, and be back in his spot before anyone notices, but there is an equally large chance that his powers will fluctuate and he'll move too slowly and be outed.

Thinking quickly he managed to pull out his cell and get a text out to his Uncle Barry and he hid the phone again before anyone noticed.

The message read, ~Uncle Barry, Shooter in school. Can't do anything. He's shot gun several times. Hurry.~

Now he just has to hope his Uncle's phone isn't on silent. If he's in a JL meeting he always puts it on silent. One time the phone went off and Batman confiscated it. That was definitely a lesson quickly learned.

"Lady, get on the phone to your principal," Lasset demands waving the gun in her direction.

When the teacher just squeaks, Lasset grabs her by the hair and pulls her towards the phone.

Anger fills Wally and he has to concentrate on his breathing to stop himself from doing something rash.

With shaking hands, Mrs. Nasuti manages to dial the principal. While it's ringing the gunman hits the intercom button.

"Do you need something Mrs. Nasuti?" the voice of the principal comes through the intercom.

"This is Dave Lasset. I have Nasuti and her class held at gunpoint. I want you to get my sons brought here and an armored car," the desperate father announces while pushing the teacher away and to the ground.

The need to get up and punch him is even greater so Wally sits on his hands.

"Now don't do anything rash sir. I'm sure we can work things.." the principal gets cut of by the gunman's outraged outburst.

"NO! GET ME MY SONS! EVERY HOUR THEY ARN'T HERE I SHOOT A STUDENT!"

The sound of crying and retching reach Wally's ears at the same moment as the shooter. A girl in the front row with glasses and pigtails just got sick. Weather from fear, illness, or both doesn't matter to Wally, she needs outside help.

When Lasset spins and aims his gun at her, Wally's restraint snaps.

"You can't hurt her! She's sick! She needs the nurse!" the red head shouts before jumping up.

Luckily, at that exact moment, the door bursts open and Flash zooms in. Before anyone can shout yes!, he has knocked the gun away, tied Lasset up with a students jacket, and picks the little girl up.

"Yay! It's Flash!" the students cheer happily.

For Wally, his Uncle being there is more of a relief than anything. He was moments away from blowing his cover. Whoever said speedsters had sucky timing was wrong. He couldn't be more thankful that his Uncle is the Fastest Man On Earth.

**~*~After School, At Home~*~**

When Wally enters the house, he's glad to see his Uncle there in the living room.

Barry smiles at him and pats the couch for him to sit down. Once he takes a seat his Uncle pulls him close in a hug.

He finally lets all the tension out of his body before saying, "The problem with civvies, is that I'm useless in them. If I was dressed as Kid Flash, no one would have been sick or that scared. I hate civvies."

"Sometimes, so do I," Barry replies while hugging Wally tighter.

Sometimes, the worse thing in the world for a hero, is the civvies he has to don.


End file.
